pmd_rtfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Intangible Items
As well as items that can be used, there are also items that are given to the player solely to aid whatever plot they're going through. These items can only be vaguely seen when they are given to the player, but cannot be accessed throughout any point, in dungeon or not. Teleport Gem The Teleport Gem (テレポートのけっしょう Teleport Crystal) is a powerful item used to aid the player in two separate stories, one main story related and one side story related. It was created by Xatu, Alakazam and "a shy Ghost-type Pokémon". Main Story After completing Magma Cavern for the first time and defeating Groudon, the player will receive a telepathic message from Xatu, calling the protagonists to see him (but to prepare first before going to him). Upon meeting him, he is with Alakazam and talks to the protagonists about the Teleport Gem, and incredibly powerful item that allows the protagonists to access Sky Tower without the need to have HM Fly. The protagonists then use the Teleport Gem to teleport to Sky Tower. After the events of Sky Tower, the Teleport Gem remains in the player's unseen inventory, but due to the collision and damage it has sustained it cannot teleport the player to Sky Tower anymore. Gallery TeleportGemGet.PNG TeleportGemActivate.PNG Side Story The Teleport Gem once again plays a role in a side story involving Latios and Latias. After hearing about Latios' story, the idea is brought up that the player can access Pitfall Valley via the Teleport Gem in order to save Latias. Although the Teleport Gem cannot teleport the player to Sky Tower, it still has enough power to travel small distances. The player then uses this, leading them to Pitfall Valley and eventually Latias. Afterwards, it is unknown if the Teleport Gem is used to access Pitfall Valley again, and its usage is never mentioned again. Vortex Stone See more here: Vortex Stone Wing The wing plays a big part in one specific Post-Story Game, being Spinda's search for the Mirage Pokémon. Just like the previous items, it cannot be accessed and is only seen when necessary. Clear Wing The Clear Wing (とうめいのはね Clear Feather) is an item given by Spinda in the quest for the Mirage Pokémon. The player must give the feather to Xatu, who tells the player to head to Fiery Field in order to gain further knowledge on the Mirage Pokémon. Red Wing The Red Wing (しんくのはね Crimson Feather) is an item given by Entei after changing the Clear Wing into the Red Wing. Entei will then tell the player to head to Lightning Field, where Raikou will further help them find the Mirage Pokémon. Sunset Wing The Sunset Wing (ゆうひのはね Sunset Feather) is an item given by Raikou after changing the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing. It is a combination of its electric power and Entei's fire power. Raikou will then tell the player to head to Northwind Field, who will help them find the last step to their quest. Rainbow Wing The Rainbow Wing ( なないろのはね Prismatic Feather) is given after Suicune changes the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing. It is a combination of all three legendary dogs' power: Entei's fire power, Raikou's electric power and Suicune's water power. Suicune will then tell the player to head to Mt. Faraway, where the player will encounter the Mirage Pokémon. Trivia * Despite this particular Ghost-Type Pokémon helping out with the Teleport Gem, that Ghost-Type Pokémon cannot learn Teleport. * The Teleport Gem has the most uses out of all the Intangible items. Category:Items